


The Conversation

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad finds out that all of their friends think they're already dating. He realises it's time to talk to Skeppy about it.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 22
Kudos: 604
Collections: Anonymous





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!  
> This is my first fic in this fandom so that's exciting. I hope to write more for these two dorks.
> 
> A few notes before we get into the actual fic:  
> \- It's set in the Minecraft world, though that's not super important  
> \- This is based on their MC personas not them as people e.g Bad is a demon originally from the nether and Skeppy is a human with unusual diamond growths
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy :)

"Hey, Skeppy," Bad called. He waited for the diamond encrusted man to pad into their shared living room before he continued. "I think we need to talk."

"Sure," Skeppy said with an easy shrug.

Bad couldn't see his expression behind his headbox. It made him anxious.

Nervously, he fiddled with his tail. He gestured for the couch and the two of them got settled next to each other.

He looked at the fake face painted on the blue headbox, and wondered how best to get it off. He knew it made Skeppy more comfortable, especially in uncomfortable situations. Which this most certainly was. But he also needed to see Skeppy's face.

"Can... Can I see your face?" he asked tentatively.

Skeppy tilted his head to the side, watching Bad closely. He knew Bad well enough by now to know he'd only request something like that if it was important because he knew how Skeppy felt about the headbox.

Although Skeppy rarely took the thing off, he allowed Bad to see his face. So, he reached up and smoothly pulled it off of his head. He placed it carefully on the table; out of the way enough that it would not be in danger but close enough that if they had unexpected visitors he could reach it quickly.

"Better?" he asked, offering Bad a dimpled smile.

Bad's breath caught in his throat.

Everytime he saw Skeppy's actual face both his hearts worked double time. He was surprised Skeppy couldn't hear their pounding. Feeling the flush spread across his cheeks, he coughed awkwardly and started to fiddle more aggressively with his tail.

Blinking down in surprise, he was startled to find Skeppy's hands gently holding his own. The diamond man laced their fingers together, leavng the demon's tail free to flick nervously.

"Hey, take your time," Skeppy instructed. His expression was warm and open. Free of judgment.

"Okay," Bad said. "I'm not really sure how to talk about this."

Skeppy nodded encouragingly. "That's okay. Take as long as you need."

Bad took a deep, steadying breath. "Did you know everyone thinks we're dating?" he blurted.

He squeezed Skeppy's hands tightly. He felt a softer squeeze in response, and it was enough to settle his spiking anxiety for the moment.

Skeppy blinked in surprise. "...yeah?" he said, unsurely.

When Bad looked at him, at his bright brown eyes, he wasn't sure what to make of his expression. He'd never seen Skeppy make an expression like that. It had his throat going dry with concern. But the fondness that was ever-present in their dark depths was enough to stop Bad from bolting.

Bad swallowed around the dryness in his throat. "Well... well, I wish they were right."

Instantly, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole; drag him back to the fiery pits of the nether and never let him free again. That was literally the stupidest way for anyone to confess. He felt like such a fool.

But still, he looked hopefully up at Skeppy for his response.

Skeppy snorted. Looking down, he started to chuckle.

Bad wanted to cry

"What?" Skeppy said, still laughing. "That's what this is about? I- oh, my god, this is so fucking dumb."

Bad was definitely crying now. He couldn't muster the energy to admonish the diamond man for his crude language. He wasn't sure he could muster the energy for anything anymore.

He had known it was stupid to confess. That obviously Skeppy would never feel the same about him. He hated that his friends had managed to convince him otherwise. 

As he felt his two hearts cracking and splintering into little pieces, he managed to croak an, "I'm sorry."

Skeppy looked up from their intertwined hands and the smile instantly slipped from his face.

"Wait, shit!" Skeppy cried, eyes going wide in realisation. "That's not what I meant! Fuck!" His grip on Bad's hands became painfully tight as his own eyes started to water.

Bad tried to hold back but the stress of everything came crashing down. He tried tugging his hands free but Skeppy held tight. Shaking his head, he felt his chest constrict as his body was wracked with harsh sobs.

And then the world was spinning, and Bad found himself pressed to the couch beneath Skeppy's weight. The surprise tackle was enough to pause his crying.

Skeppy placed his hands on either side of Bad's head and leaned over him. Their faces were inches apart, noses brushing, and Bad could feel Skeppy's tears as they landed on his cheeks to mix with his own.

"Please, don't cry," Skeppy begged, sounding desperate, "I really didn't mean it to sound like that."

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Bad tried not to let hopes up again. He really couldn't handle being shot down again. Not again.

"Then explain," he muttered.

Skeppy nodded. He took a moment to compose himself before sitting up properly. He awkwardly pulled Bad up too.

They were staring at each other in tense silence for so long Bad started to fidget with his tail again to try and calm his nerves.

"I was laughing because... well, I thought we were already dating."

Those words took a while for Bad to process. Then he was crying again.

Skeppy looked shocked. "Oh, fuck, please not again," he whispered.

"Language, you muffin!" Bad laughed through his tears. His hands cupped Skeppy's cheeks, feeling the smooth freckle-like diamonds against his palms, and pulled him into a loving kiss. It was a little salty from the tears but it was still perfect.

When they broke apart, gazes soft with affection, Skeppy said, "I love you, Bad."

Bad tucked his face into Skeppy's neck, smiling happily. "I love you too," he said. He felt arms wrap around him protectively, and both his hearts sang with happiness. "I love you so, so much, you muffinhead."

Skeppy laughed. He pressed a quick kiss to one of Bad's horns. "I'm your muffinhead," he said.

Bad pulled back to look at Skeppy's face. "Yes," he said seriously, "you're my muffinhead."

Because he could Bad dropped another kiss onto Skeppy's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> You can find me on my Twitter @kittykissesuwu :)
> 
> \--KK


End file.
